


The Value of Happiness

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, College AU, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dog owners, Dogs, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut With Plot, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating, Sort Of, Spanking, Teasing, Top Miya Atsumu, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: When Atsumu is forced to leave Osaka with Osamu, the appearance of one Sakusa Kiyoomi offsets Atsumu's plans. He likes the life he has come to build, but he soon imagines a better one...(This is a fluffy smut/smutty fluff fic honestly)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: HQ Smutty Fluff-mas Exchange





	The Value of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts).



> Happy secret Santa fic!! Listen, Nia, I took you seriously when you said you wanted all the words. Here are all the words hahaha I hope you enjoy!!! :D <3

The MSBY Black Jackals were an elite group of hired specialists working with the police and in the underworld. Shuugo Meian was the leader of MSBY, and he kept his boys close to him. Any new entry into their organization was personally screened and approved by him. His longest partner in crime and closest friend was Oriver Barnes. His international help was Tomas Adriah. The three of them started the organization years ago when they realized a life of crime didn’t pay, unless you made it pay you.

They expanded business once they had a few confirmed jobs under their belts and their popularity in the underworld soared. They were able to bring in new hires, swayed in by the chance to be one of the greats. Shion Inunaki was their most valuable specialist, recruiter, and business negotiator. He single handedly brought in Koutarou Bokuto, Shoyo Hinata, and Atsumu Miya.

Koutarou Bokuto was a valuable asset. Besides the fact that he was incredibly clever with a gun, he was friendly. He could easily read people, assess threats, and make snap decisions. Most often hired as a bodyguard.

Shoyo Hinata worked best on negotiations between the MSBY and other organizations. Bilingual and sociable, Tomas mentioned that Hinata was also famous for his work in Brazil. Probably why he came back to Japan for anonymity.

Atsumu Miya. Another open and outgoing personality, he was the best at intelligence gathering. Meian had multiple requests for hiring Atsumu to spy on other organizations.

With the seven of them living comfortably, it was no surprise that trouble would come knocking eventually.

Osamu Miya, Atsumu’s twin brother, reported that he heard rumors floating around that there were hits out on each member of the MSBY from the EJP Raijin Syndicate. When Inunaki was gunned down and almost killed, Meian made his decision. His boys needed to go into hiding.

Meian took the threat seriously. He didn’t need his boys being picked off until they dealt with the hits.

He sent Bokuto, Hinata, Inunaki, and Atsumu away to safe houses throughout four different cities. Meian and Barnes stayed together to figure out who ordered the hits on them.

~*~*~*~

Atsumu didn’t want to leave Osaka just because some scrub was threatening to put a bullet in him, but he didn’t have a choice. He respected Meian and his decisions, and if that meant getting on a train to Tokyo just to hide away in some safe house, he wasn’t going to complain. Much.

Okay, he would, but only to Osamu. Osamu had come with him on the off chance he was targeted as well. Meian extended his good graces to his brother, even though he'd left the underworld of crime behind to start a business. Even if that business wasn’t doing too hot at the moment. Not that he ever complained to his twin about it.

Okay, he did, but Atsumu obviously got the brains and the beauty in their family. Something Atsumu could only take pity on his brother for.

In any case, he found himself looking up at the apartment building that was going to become their home for who knows how long. At least he had been able to bring his dog. Kamu-chan was an Akita Inu, and the only thing in Atsumu’s life that made him happy. Well, besides his brother; just don’t tell him that.

Kamu-chan was ready to explore the building, so the twins walked inside and discovered that there were four apartments to each floor. Meian was nice enough to get them separate apartments. They were right next to each other, with a connecting door in between. It would be easy for them to watch each other’s backs without getting on the other’s nerves. Thank goodness for Meian’s foresight. Or maybe he just knew the twins too well.

Osamu took the key with a 5 on it while Atsumu took the key with a 6. They parted ways. Atsumu stepped inside his new home for the next few weeks (months? Hopefully not). Once inside, Kamu-chan was off like a shot, running around and sniffing everything.

The apartment was decorated nicely; Atsumu hummed as he explored on his own. Two bedrooms, one and a half baths, a kitchen, and living area. He also found a hallway closet and another door that opened to another door that must lead into Osamu’s apartment. Once he was finished exploring, he unpacked his suitcase and Kamu-chan’s toys, bed, and food and water bowls.

A few hours later, he saw himself settled in nicely. He decided to take Kamu-chan on a walk around the neighborhood to get acquainted with the area. He told Osamu what he was doing, and Osamu sent him a text back with a “text me if you end up dying,” before Atsumu left the building with Kamu-chan on his leash.

The two found a park nearby that also housed a place for pets to play. Atsumu was wary of letting Kamu-chan off the leash in an unfamiliar area, but something must have caught his attention because Atsumu loosened his grip for one second, and Kamu-chan was off.

Atsumu immediately ran after him, cursing the day he decided to love Kamu-chan forever.

He didn’t have to run far though. Kamu-chan was currently sniffing a...was that a Nippon Terrier? Atsumu’s eyes traced up the dog’s leash to observe their owner. He was dressed casually, but his clothes screamed that he was from money. Made sense.

Atsumu approached the other man, stepping on Kamu’s leash so he couldn’t get away from him again. “I’m sorry! I look away fer one second and Kamu-chan here just takes off on me!”

The other man looks at him, but he’s wearing a face mask, like the ones you wear when you’re sick. It makes Atsumu focus on the man’s curly black hair and his dark eyes. Atsumu would bet his next spy job money that this guy was attractive.

“Ah, no harm done. But you should keep a tighter hold on your dog.”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at him, but he nodded. “Right. I’m new to the area, so it’s my first time at this dog park. Is it a popular place?” Atsumu didn’t really care about the answer, but he wanted to gather some information about the area he and Osamu would be staying in for who knows how long. 

The other man nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

Not much of a talker, huh? Well, Atsumu could work with that.

Sticking out the hand not holding the leash, Atsumu said, “I’m Miya Atsumu, but everyone calls me Atsumu. Nice ta meet ya.”

The other man eyed his hand like the last thing he wanted to do was touch it, so Atsumu let it drop by his side again. Okay, apparently the guy was kind of an asshole.

Still, the other man replied, “I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi. This is Umeko.” He pointed down at his terrier when he said that.

Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Umeko-chan!” He crouched down to let Sakusa’s dog sniff him. She was a white dog with two black spots: one huge spot basically covered her whole head and another huge one that covered her hind legs up to her tail. She was adorable and more than happy to let him pet her after she scented him. Her fur was so soft underneath Atsumu’s hand.

Once finished petting, he watched Umeko-chan go back to sniffing Kamu-chan as he straightened up to stand again. “Well, it was nice meetin’ ya, Sakusa-kun, Umeko-chan. Maybe I’ll see ya around!”

Atsumu led Kamu-chan away, not quite catching Sakusa’s reply as he left the dog park.

Back at the apartment, Osamu had opened the door connecting their two apartments together, so he barged into his brother’s space and told him some basic information about the area surrounding them. A park that allowed dogs, some quaint shops, a konbini, and a couple izakayas. Osamu listened, but he was more focused on petting Kamu-chan. Atsumu didn’t mind. Kamu was adorable after all.

When he wrapped up, Osamu asked, “Does Meian expect you to keep working? With that whole spy stuff?”

Atsumu shrugged and flopped sideways on the couch. “He mentioned that I can keep working, but I have enough money saved up to not have to take a job for at least a few months.”

Osamu hummed. “I’m thinking of applying to work at one of the restaurants around here.”

“What fer?!”

His twin frowned over at him. “I don’t have a substantial amount of money saved up because my business requires putting money into it. I left what I did have back in Osaka for Foster to do with as he sees fit, since he’s the new owner.”

Oh. Atsumu didn’t think about that.

“Well, I can’t tell ya how to live yer life, but be careful. Meian knows guys in Tokyo, so that means they could know about the hits out on MSBY out here. Don’t want ya endangering yer life for something as trivial as money.”

Osamu rolled his eyes at him. “So why do ya spy, then? If it ain’t for the money.”

Atsumu shrugged. He didn’t have an answer for that. Maybe it was because it was the only useful skill he had. Maybe it was because it gave him a thrill to finally have someone he had been pursuing for weeks or months finally give into him and tell him their secrets. Maybe it was because he was bored. He never thought that hard about those kinds of things. He just did what he felt like when he felt like it.

It’s that simple.

Osamu had wandered into his kitchen to prepare dinner, so Atsumu turned on the tv and cuddled up with Kamu-chan to wait for dinner to be ready. He would try to help, but his brother was particular about his kitchen routine so Atsumu dare not interrupt him. For now, he got lost in the world of titans.

~*~*~*~

It had been almost a week since Kiyoomi had met that overly friendly man at the dog park. He wasn’t coming back to get another glimpse of him. Absolutely not. He had to make sure Umeko got her exercise. If that meant coming to the dog park every day for a week, then he would come every day for a whole week. He wanted Umeko to be healthy.

Still...he wondered what happened to Atsumu. He had mentioned he was new to the area. Maybe he was exploring other ventures? Like walking his dog on the walking trail that winds through the city? Or maybe he found a different dog park that was closer to him?

Or maybe he was just busy unpacking and settling into the new area, Kiyoomi. Jeez.

Either way, Kiyoomi was definitely not looking for Atsumu and his giant dog.

Until he was.

Kiyoomi had been distracted for one millisecond, looking at a notification on his phone, and Umeko was off. Her leash slipped from his grip, and he was running after her a second later.

Except he had to avoid a massive mud puddle that Umeko ran straight through, only to jump on some poor unsuspecting stranger--

That was Atsumu. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck no. This could not be happening.

Kiyoomi got to them a second after Umeko had ruined Atsumu’s cream colored shirt. Kiyoomi grabbed her leash, pulled her off of Atsumu, and told her to sit. Kiyoomi was absolutely mortified.

He bowed immediately in apology. “I’m so sorry! She slipped through my hands.”

When he straightened, Atsumu was looking at him. He glanced back down at Umeko, who was sitting now and looking up at the two men, her tongue hanging out. 

Atsumu chuckled out a laugh. “No worries. It happens! Although, we have ta stop meeting like this, Kiyoomi-kun.”

Kiyoomi blinked. Hearing his given name from the other man’s lips as if they were old friends kind of short-circuited him. It didn’t help that Atsumu’s prominent thighs were encased in his shorts, and his biceps were being hugged by his now ruined shirt.

Fuck. He was so attractive.

“Let me make it up to you.” Kiyoomi was talking before his mind caught up with his mouth.

“Oh, uh, ya don’t have to, but if yer offerin’...”

Kiyoomi nodded, almost too quickly. Atsumu’s accent was too sexy for Kiyoomi’s own clarity of mind. “Yeah. I live around here. Um, I can clean your shirt? Tell you about the area?” Since he had kind of brushed Atsumu off the last time they met. He had just been distracted by Atsumu’s...everything. He was still used to getting back into dating after his breakup with Ushijima, but fuck. Atsumu just confirmed how gay Kiyoomi really is.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

The two went back to Kiyoomi’s place, and Kiyoomi lent Atsumu a shirt while he took Atsumu’s mud covered one. It was a good thing that Kiyoomi was good at getting out stains. He let the shirt soak in warm water and detergent, then suggested they go to a café to talk more.

The café he and Atsumu went to allowed pets. The two drank coffee (bought by Kiyoomi) and discussed the area more.

Atsumu was curious about what there was to do, if it was safe, why Kiyoomi lived in the area, what Kiyoomi’s job was, what were Kiyoomi’s interests, and if he could have Kiyoomi’s number. It definitely felt like a date.

That was probably why he gave it to him. Kiyoomi had a feeling this was the start of something new.

As the two walked back to Kiyoomi’s apartment, Kiyoomi asked his own questions in turn. Why did Atsumu move here, if he knew anyone in the area, and would he like to have dinner later that week?

Kiyoomi surprised himself sometimes.

Atsumu was agreeable though, enthusiastic even, so Kiyoomi let himself relax. He wasn’t being too pushy. This was okay.

When they arrived back at Kiyoomi’s apartment, Kiyoomi put Atsumu’s shirt in the wash, and the two sat down to discuss more about their lives.

“So yer a university student? What ya studying?”

“Psychology. My passion is volleyball though. My parents are...still influential in my life, so I had to go to school before I could think about going professional.”

“Oh, that’s gotta be rough. My parents aren’t too concerned with what I get up ta anymore.”

“Any reason why?” At Atsumu’s pause, Kiyoomi continued. “You don’t have to tell me right now. Or ever. It’s up to you.”

Atsumu relaxed at that. “Thanks, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi’s cheeks heated at the nickname. That was another thing. Atsumu had put Kiyoomi as ‘Omi-kun’ in his phone earlier, then started using the nickname immediately after. Kiyoomi weakly protested, but he was already weak against Atsumu’s charms.

It was unusual. Kiyoomi usually didn’t want to fall in bed this fast with someone, but then his eyes dropped down the length of Atsumu’s body. He obviously worked out, and thirst was a powerful attractant. Maybe it has just been too long since Kiyoomi got laid.

He wondered if Atsumu would be up for that.

Sliding his eyes back up Atsumu’s body, he caught Atsumu looking at him with the same type of hunger reflected in his gaze.

 _Oh_.

Atsumu stood and came closer, plopping down in Kiyoomi’s lap. “How long does yer washer take?”

Kiyoomi blinked, then glanced down at his watch. “Uh, another twenty minutes.”

“And the dryin’?”

“Fastest will probably be about two hours.”

“Perfect.”

Atsumu leaned forward and kissed Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi’s mouth fell open, and the other’s tongue slid inside. Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck--

He felt Atsumu’s hands rub over his shoulder and down his arms, bringing Kiyoomi’s hands to rest on Atsumu’s delicious thighs. He gripped them tightly, rubbing over them and feeling the strength in his muscles.

As Atsumu’s tongue explored Kiyoomi’s own mouth, his hands traveled over Kiyoomi’s back, slipping underneath his shirt and pulling it off.

Atsumu licked his lips when Kiyoomi’s torso was bared. “Yer fuckin’ hot, Omi-kun. Not that I didn’t know that already.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, then gripped the back of Atsumu’s neck to pull him into a heated kiss.

His own hands stripped Atsumu of his shirt and shorts before cupping him through his boxers. Atsumu’s breath shuddered out of him.

“What ya thinkin’ of doing, Omi-Omi?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

It seemed that Atsumu short circuited before he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Abso-fucking-lutely! Bedroom? Couch? Kitchen?”

Kiyoomi made a disgusted face at the other man. “No kitchen. That’s where food is prepared.”

“Not like ya couldn’t just clean it after we’re done, Omi-kun.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Fine. Bedroom, then?”

Kiyoomi stood with a huff, grabbed Atsumu’s hand, and pulled him through the apartment to his bedroom. He told Atsumu to wait as he went back to the wash to switch the clothes to dry. He grabbed the lube and condoms out of the bathroom and turned back to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him to keep the dogs out.

He found Atsumu sprawled out on his bed, clothes off. Kiyoomi licked his lips and stripped himself bare. Climbing onto the bed, he tilted his head to the side. “How do you want to do this?”

Atsumu hummed and reached his hand toward Kiyoomi. “Come here, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s hand and placed a gentle kiss to his fingertips before straddling Atsumu’s lap. He leaned forward and kissed him, a molten desire forming between the two of them. He popped the lube open and spread some on his fingers, reaching between his legs and hooking his finger up, pushing into himself and moaning into Atsumu’s mouth.

Atsumu licked Kiyoomi’s lips. “Gettin’ yerself ready fer me? Fuck yerself on yer fingers fer me, Omi-kun. Spread yerself wide. All fer me.”

Kiyoomi’s moans got louder as he slipped in another finger. He could feel Atsumu’s cock, hard and pressed against Kiyoomi’s skin. His hand brushing it as he started pushing in and out of himself.

Atsumu was occupying himself by kissing down Kiyoomi’s neck, nibbling at his collarbones and licking over his nipples. Atsumu’s hands were holding his hips, one lightly brushing Kiyoomi’s cock every once in a while, sending jolts through Kiyoomi’s body.

Soon enough, he felt Atsumu’s hands brush his own as he rolled on a condom. Kiyoomi’s mouth fell open, already overwhelmed by what he knew was coming.

He slipped his fingers out of himself, more than ready to take Atsumu’s cock. He reached behind him and gripped him so that when Kiyoomi slid down, it went smoothly. Air was hard to come by, but fuck Kiyoomi missed being filled like this.

His eyes had shut as he adjusted to Atsumu’s cock filling him. He felt Atsumu press more kisses into his skin, his hands holding his hips in a bruising grip.

Then he started moving.

Atsumu’s groan echoed his own as Kiyoomi fucked himself on Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu adjusted his legs, bending them to bracket Kiyoomi’s back, and _oh fuck- yes right there right there!_

He was hitting his prostate every time he dropped back down, and he was getting so close.

Atsumu wrapped his hand around Kiyoomi, stroking him in time with the roll of Kiyoomi’s hips, and Kiyoomi was done. His orgasm rushed through him, cum coating his stomach and Atsumu’s hand, clenching around Atsumu as his own release followed. 

_Fuck!_

The two were left panting, Kiyoomi still sitting in Atsumu’s lap with Atsumu’s thighs pressed against his back, holding him close. Atsumu’s head dropped down onto Kiyoomi’s shoulder as a chuckle left his lips.

“Fuck, Omi-Omi. Ya sure know how ta ride someone.”

Kiyoomi smiled at the praise, but then he remembered how disgusting he was at the moment. “I need a shower.”

Atsumu lifted his head to look at him. “Oh? Uh, yeah. Guess we’re kind of gross.”

Kiyoomi shifted off of Atsumu and stood to go to his bathroom. He turned back though when he realized Atsumu wasn’t following him. “Join me?”

He hadn’t seen anyone scramble as fast as Atsumu had to get out of bed and follow him to the shower.

~*~*~*~

So, this arrangement continued for weeks, and weeks turned into months. They texted back and forth, Atsumu teasing Kiyoomi about his impeccable and particular nature. Kiyoomi sending dog pictures of Umeko.

They met for coffee, movies, doggy walks, late nights, and early mornings. Sex was usually the end goal, but there were other aspects to their...whatever this was that didn’t always end in sex.

Like how Atsumu would visit Kiyoomi on campus when he knew the other had tests coming up, bringing Kiyoomi his favorite lunches, snacks, or coffee order. Or how Atsumu would come watch Kiyoomi at his volleyball games and cheer him on.

Or how Atsumu would ask Kiyoomi to dog-sit Kuma-chan for a couple days at a time while Atsumu checked into suspicious activity in the area. And how Kiyoomi tried to help Atsumu job hunt, but Atsumu waved off his concerns.

Honestly, Atsumu wasn’t in too big of a hurry to find a job. He still had leftover money saved up from his spy work. Plus, Osamu had begun working in a restaurant, and Atsumu was trying to keep an eye out for his brother as much as he could.

After a couple months, it was obvious that Kuma-chan and Umeko were going to be inseparable soon. Not that Atsumu minded.

It was going so well. Atsumu almost forgot about his old job entirely.

Almost.

He had worked as a spy since he was eighteen and habits die hard. So it was no surprise that trouble found Atsumu and Osamu quickly in Tokyo.

~*~*~*~

“Ya think we’d get tired always going ta the same places.”

Kiyoomi looked over at Atsumu, his eyebrows raised in question. “I like it here. They’re clean.”

Atsumu merely chuckled in response. “Ya would say that, huh?”

Kiyoomi simply shrugged, but the movement caused Atsumu’s eyes to skirt over to a hulking figure behind Kiyoomi. Normally, this wouldn’t give Atsumu pause.

Except, he recognized that slouched posture.

Fuck. One of EJP Raijin’s higher ups. Suna Rintaro.

Atsumu glanced around, but he knew Suna wasn’t stupid enough to try anything in the middle of a packed café. He didn’t want Suna setting his sights on Kiyoomi though.

With a pointed look, he knew he caught the other’s eye. They locked gazes; Suna purposefully nodded toward the back where the bathrooms were before heading there.

Atsumu watched Kiyoomi bite into his pastry before he stood. “Gotta use the restroom.”

Kiyoomi hummed. “Don’t touch anything unsanitary, Miya. Otherwise, I’ll make ya shower when we get back to mine.”

Atsumu chuckled and made an affirmative noise, but his mind was already on Suna and the conversation ahead.

Stepping into the restroom, Atsumu locked the door behind him. It was empty except for Suna.

Just the two of them, and Atsumu was prepared. He stepped forward, grabbed the front of Suna’s shirt and backed him against the wall. While similar in height, Atsumu liked to think he had the advantage.

Suna’s bored expression said otherwise. “What’s this, ‘Tsumu? Not keen on seeing me?”

“What the fuck? One, you lost the privilege of usin’ that nickname ever since ya fucked off to join the EJP. Two, the fuck are ya doing here?”

Suna heaved a sigh, like all of his energy had just left his body. “I take it ‘Samu didn’t tell you? Of course not. That would have been the sensible thing to do. If there’s one thing that hasn’t changed between you twins, it’s that you guys sure keep an awful lot of secrets between the two of you.”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes in response. “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here. Talking about my brother like that no less.”

“Again, you should really talk with your brother more. Especially about his job and the new waiter they just hired.” Suna flashed a smirk his way.

“Anyway, I’d love to stay and chat, but I do have to get to my shift. I was grabbing a coffee when I saw you, and I knew you would think I’m out to kill you. I’m not. The EJP has switched management, and I was forced to leave.”

A moment passed before Atsumu sucked in a breath. “Yer hiding out in Tokyo? What? They got a hit out on ya too?”

Suna shrugged. “Probably. I wasn’t supposed to fuck off to Tokyo, but I took matters into my own hands when the new boss put out hits on MSBY.” His eyes narrowed even more as his tone dropped into a dangerous register. “I don’t like it when groups go after the help. MSBY is an organization, not yakuza. But you and ‘Samu were family before…I should have listened to ya back then, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu let go of the front of Suna’s shirt. He had heard enough. “Yeah, well, just make sure ya keep my brother out of trouble. He left the crime life and doesn’t plan on going back to it.” Atsumu gave a hard look to Suna. “We’ll talk about this more later.”

Suna nodded. “I’ll be sure to tell Osamu.”

“Damn right ya better. I’ll be chewing his ass about this tonight.”

The two stepped out from the bathroom after unlocking the door. Atsumu was still grumbling under his breath, but he pulled himself together when he saw Kiyoomi holding the leashes for both dogs, standing by the door.

Atsumu patted the back of Suna’s shoulder with a parting, “Later,” before stepping over to Kiyoomi and grabbing Kamu-chan’s leash.

They left together, and Kiyoomi thankfully never asked, “Who was that?”

It would have taken way too damn long to explain that backstory.

Instead, Atsumu saw Kiyoomi home and told him to get some studying done. Atsumu left, Kamu-chan beside him, and walked back to his own apartment.

It was a few hours before Osamu would get back from work, so Atsumu decided to do a little digging.

He cracked open his work laptop and got to work. He used the dark web to check out Suna’s story. It seems like the EJP Raijin came under new leadership recently. Since then, the group has been operating a lot differently. Cooperation with their business partners was at an all time low. EJP has multiple hits out on many organizations, MSBY included. It also looked like there had even been more arrests of EJP members within the past six months, ever since new leadership took over.

Atsumu dug a little further. He wasn’t able to access bank statements or anything, but he was able to track down the new head of the EJP. Saburo Koji was a man who wasn’t afraid to shake things up, but he was also making a lot of foolish mistakes. He was making enemies quickly, and it looked like other organizations were turning on the EJP. 

Wow. It was like Suna said. EJP had really changed since the new boss took over. It looked like things were going downhill fast, and Atsumu wondered if he should call Meian with this new information.

Glancing at the clock, he decided he would.

The phone rang twice before Meian picked up.

“Atsumu. I didn’t expect to hear from you. How is Tokyo?”

“I know you said not to contact you unless it was urgent, but I do have some urgent information for you.”

“Oh?” There was a whisk like a lighter was turned on before he heard Meian exhale. Probably smoking his foreign cigars he liked so much.

“Yeah. I ran into Suna Rintaro in Tokyo. He’s hiding from the EJP as well, and he told me some information that I thought you would find interesting.”

Atsumu proceeded to explain everything he had gathered about the EJP, their new boss, and how the organization was handling matters now. He offered to send Meian the information over their secured network.

“Do it. This is very helpful, Atsumu. Thank you, and thank Sunarin if you get the chance. In fact, give him my number and have him call me. I’d like to speak with him one on one. I’ll keep you and the boys updated on the situation going forward.”

The line clicked off, and Atsumu breathed out a sigh. He had been afraid Meian would be mad. He was glad that he wasn’t.

With that done, Atsumu walked over into Osamu’s apartment and waited for his brother to get off work.

Surprisingly, Osamu called him and asked him if he wanted dinner before coming home. It was probably because Suna had informed Osamu that he had met Atsumu earlier that day.

Sure enough, when Osamu came home, Suna was trailing behind him. The two of them were discussing something, but their conversation died down when they saw Atsumu sitting on the couch.

“Welcome back, ‘Samu. Suna.”

Osamu sighed and sat down next to Atsumu. “Sorry fer not tellin’ ya. I just figured you would blow up, and I didn’t need the headache.”

Atsumu huffed and crossed his arms. “Whatever. I called Meian about it anyway. He wants to talk to ya, Sunarin.”

“Oh? It’s Sunarin now?” Suna asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

Atsumu rolled his eyes. He rattled off Meian’s phone number to Suna as Suna entered it into his phone.

“Call him tomorrow. He was relaxing him when I called, and he usually goes to sleep right after smoking.”

Suna nodded. “I promise I’ll call him.”

“He’ll probably want your help taking down the EJP’s new boss. You okay with that?”

Suna glanced over at Osamu before his eyes found Atsumu’s eyes again. “Yeah. I want to help anyway.”

“Rin, is that such a good--”

Suna cut off Osamu’s question. “I need to do it, Osamu. I can’t let Saburo get away with the shit he’s been pulling. I promised my old boss I would see EJP through the hard times. I had to leave because I couldn’t get rid of him from the inside. But maybe now...maybe with the help of Meian and a few others, I can bring EJP back to what it was.”

Osamu remained quiet, just like he was when they were teenagers diverging to walk different paths. Atsumu to MSBY, Osamu to food, and Suna to EJP. Osamu may still harbor feelings for Suna, but he knew Suna’s duties would always come first.

Atsumu wondered about his own raven haired friend, and what the future held for them.

He pushed those thoughts away though. “If Meian lets ya, tell me what he says. I can help if ya need it, and if Meian lets me. Here’s my phone number.”

After rattling off his contact info, Suna nodded his thanks again.

Atsumu stood. “You two sort out whatever ya need ta sort out right now, okay? I’ll be in mine.” Atsumu left the two of them and went back to his own apartment.

Kamu-chan greeted him at the door, and Atsumu had the sudden urge to see Kiyoomi. He sent him a message. An hour later, Atsumu was knocking on Kiyoomi’s apartment door.

Kiyoomi opens it up and invites Atsumu inside. Atsumu is barely through the door before he has Kiyoomi pulled against him in a kiss.

Atsumu dominates Kiyoomi, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth and tasting every inch of him. Taking, taking, and taking, because the last two days have been harrowing, and he doesn’t know what will happen after Suna talks to Meian. He wants to make the most of his time with Kiyoomi now.

Kiyoomi groans as Atsumu’s hands roam over his body. He tweaks a nipple through Kiyoomi’s t-shirt, slotting his leg between Kiyoomi’s thighs so he can rut against him.

“Atsumu- _fuck!_ Please--”

Atsumu hums, a smile touching his lips. He nips Kiyoomi’s earlobe, scraping his teeth over his sensitive skin before pulling back.

“How d’ya want me, Omi-kun?”

A whimper escapes before Kiyoomi sighs. “Bedroom. The dogs are watching.”

Atsumu glances down at Kamu-chan and Umeko. They are laying on the couch just staring at the two men, and...yeah. Bedroom.

They end up tangled on the bed, the bedroom door firmly shut to keep out the dogs, Kiyoomi rutting himself against Atsumu’s thighs, his erection smearing pre-cum and making an absolute mess.

“So filthy like this, Omi-kun. I thought you were a cleanly person.”

“Atsumu— _fuck!_ If you don’t - _hah_ \- shut up and get me off-“

Atsumu merely chuckled, his thumb pressing into Kiyoomi’s nipple, brushing the hardened peak and tugging on it, all to hear Kiyoomi’s beautiful sounds.

Atsumu flipped them the next moment, fingers moving Kiyoomi’s out of the way as he pushed one inside. The lube let him slip in easily, a moan escaping the man under him.

“So fucking pretty like this, Omi-kun. I could stay like this forever, teasing ya, hearing those beautiful sounds slip out of yer mouth. Moan for me, Omi. Let me hear ya.”

Atsumu found his prostate and pressed his finger against it, rubbing over the spot again and again.

“Ah-Tsumu, _nnh_ \- please! Want you in me. Please-“

Kiyoomi’s cheeks were flushed, and Atsumu’s dick twitched at the sound of his broken name. He looked really good flushed up so red.

Leaning forward, he slipped in another finger and kissed Kiyoomi again, biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue.

When Kiyoomi was moaning more than breathing, Atsumu pulled his fingers out. He rolled on a condom, lubed himself up, and pushed in just a little. Only the head popped in; Atsumu gripped himself and started stroking.

A noise of discontent left Kiyoomi’s lips. “More?”

Atsumu could only chuckle at the other’s confusion. If Kiyoomi had been in his right mind, he might have asked, “Why aren’t you pushing in?”

As it was, Kiyoomi was so worked up all he could do is tighten around the head of Atsumu’s cock and buck his hips lightly, trying to pull him in and not succeeding.

A groan left Atsumu after a particularly tight squeeze. “Fuck! Omi-kun, ya feel so good around my tip. Gonna make me come just from this.”

Another whimper escaped Kiyoomi. “Atsumu, please. _Please_ fuck me.”

Atsumu hummed. He pulled out and pushed back in, but only until his head popped into Kiyoomi again.

“ _Fuck!_ Kiyoomi, feel so good-“

“Atsumu! Please, _fuck me! Need you in me!_ ”

Kiyoomi’s hands reached toward Atsumu, and how could he deny this man?

Atsumu tangled their hands together and pushed in the rest of the way. Kiyoomi gripped his hand tightly; the other reached up to pull Atsumu in and kiss him hard as Atsumu rolled his hips.

Kiyoomi’s own hips met Atsumu’s, and they both chased their releases.

Atsumu’s hand gripped Kiyoomi’s tighter, his other hand holding onto Kiyoomi’s hip with a bruising grip.

Kiyoomi’s hand dug into the back of Atsumu’s neck, pulling him down for more open mouthed kisses. The roll of their hips matched up. Panting breaths, slapping skin, and moaning names echoed around the room. Kiyoomi bit down on Atsumu’s bottom lip and released it with a lick.

“C-coming!”

“Come fer me, Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi’s release splattered both of their stomachs, and Atsumu’s own release soon followed.

He collapsed on top of Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi let out a grunt at taking Atsumu’s bulk.

The curly haired man reached up and stroked a hand through Atsumu’s hair, and Atsumu hummed at the feeling.

“We should get cleaned up.”

“Ya never let me bask in the afterglow, do ya, Omi-kun?”

~*~*~*~

The next few days were busy for Atsumu. Suna had spoken with Meian, and Meian wanted Atsumu back in Osaka with Suna to help take down the EJP’s new boss.

Atsumu agreed, and he asked Osamu to watch Kamu-chan for him. He texted Kiyoomi a simple “won’t be in town for a few weeks. Give Umeko extra kisses for me!” before switching off his phone. No distractions while he was back in Osaka.

Osamu told him to come back alive. Otherwise, he would track down Kiyoomi and give him Kamu-chan. The bastard.

As Atsumu and Suna traveled back to Osaka, they went over the details of the operation. Meian had wanted to finalize a few things in person, so they were heading to MSBY headquarters as soon as they arrived.

Meian was grim faced, but he told them that Bokuto and Hinata were coming in as help. Saburo was going to be killed, and the next EJP boss would be Suna.

Suna didn’t argue, but Atsumu noticed the slight tightening of his jaw. He thought back to the embrace he saw Osamu and Suna share. He wondered again about his own raven haired...friend? Interest? Partner? Whatever Kiyoomi was, Atsumu imagined leaving him in Tokyo and coming back to Osaka.

For some reason, it left an awful aftertaste. He would deal with that later.

At 2am the next night, Suna waltzed back into the main house of EJP. Atsumu was next to him, parading as Osamu. He didn’t dye his hair or nothing. Just wore a hat that concealed most of his hair. The members were none the wiser when the two were taken back into the main room for “negotiations.”

Apparently, Suna had been in contact with his old friends. The ones who were still loyal to the boss before Saburo Koji took over. They were willing to help take Saburo out of the picture.

It was a long night and an even longer morning. Bokuto and Hinata had to come in, guns blazing at Atsumu’s signal in the dawning hours of morning. It was a good thing EJP’s house was soundproof, or the cops would have been there in no time.

After a knife and gun fight, Atsumu was ready to collapse. He watched Suna kill Saburo and tell his colleagues that he was the new leader.

More chaos ensued. His old friends weren’t so friendly after that, and Atsumu drew the ceremonial sword off the wall to kill some more.

It was exhausting. He hated killing. Saw no point in wasting human life this way, but it was part of the current job. (His last job? Maybe, Atsumu pondered as he sliced through someone about to kill Suna.)

Bokuto shot off the last round of bullets, and it was quiet.

Finally.

Suna stood in the ruins of EJP, and he looked back up at Atsumu, Bokuto, and Hinata.

“I quit.”

They went back to Meian’s place in the aftermath to get patched up and relay the events to Meian.

His boss stared hard at Suna when he repeated those two words he said before.

“You think they won’t hunt you down after what you did?”

Suna shrugged. “I’m good at disappearing.”

“That fair to your loved ones?”

Suna flinched and glanced at Atsumu.

Atsumu took pity on him. He was Osamu’s lover after all. “I’ll take care of erasing his identity. There was a guy there who looked to be Suna’s height and built, but he was crushed under some rubble. I’ll fabricate Suna’s death certificate. Not a whole lot of people will come looking fer a dead guy.”

Meian nodded his approval. “Very well. This means you stay out of trouble though, Suna. And consider taking on a different last name.”

Suna bowed deeply. “Sir!” More quietly, to Atsumu, he said, “Thank you.”

The ride back to Tokyo was quiet. Meian told Atsumu he could come back after getting Suna settled in. Atsumu wasn’t so sure about when he would be making a return trip to Osaka.

When they arrived back at the apartments, he let Suna into Osamu’s apartment before he collapsed in his own bed. Suna’s death certificate would be the first thing he took care of tomorrow. The next would be building Suna’s new identity. Miya Rintaro had a nice ring to it. The next? He’d probably take Kamu-chan for a walk. But after that…

He planned on seeing a certain curly haired man.

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi was tackled to the ground by a giant Akita Inu. Oh. No, this is...Kamu-chan! 

Moments later, he heard Atsumu’s distinct accent. “Kamu-chan! You menace! I knew ya didn’t miss me...Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi’s heart beat just a little bit faster at Atsumu’s questioning tone.

“Hi.”

Atsumu reached down and pulled Kiyoomi to his feet. Kamu-chan’s tongue lolled out as he nudged Kiyoomi for pets.

Kiyoomi’s hand scratched behind his ear, but his eyes stayed focused on Atsumu.

“I haven’t seen you for a while.”

It had been two weeks since Atsumu had sent him that text and proceeded to not answer any of Kiyoomi’s messages. He wondered what had happened.

“S...sorry. I didn’t mean ta ghost ya. I’ve just been really busy. My brother...well, his...I guess I’d call him a boyfriend. He ran into some trouble, and I had to help him out. It...um…”

Kiyoomi drank in the sight of Atsumu. True, it had only been two weeks, but _fuck_ did he miss the man standing in front of him. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Atsumu smiled at him, a smile that took Kiyoomi’s breath away.

“Thanks, Omi-kun.” 

Kiyoomi nodded, about to go in for a hug when he remembered he had just been tackled onto the ground by Atsumu’s dog.

“Ugh. I need to go home and shower.”

Laughter bubbled up from Atsumu’s throat. “Sorry about that, Omi-kun. I told ya, we’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

A wry grin twisted Kiyoomi’s lips.

“Wanna come with me?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. The two left the dog park together to go back to Kiyoomi’s and get reacquainted with one another.

As Kiyoomi unlocks the door, he turns to smile at Atsumu, only to see Atsumu’s eyes widen as he falls forward into Kiyoomi. The two fall through the open doorway, leashes tangled around their legs and dogs panting in their faces.

“Are ya okay, Omi-Omi?”

Umeko walks over before Kiyoomi can answer and licks his face.

He really, _really_ needed a shower.

Atsumu untangled their legs from the leashes, but he still loomed over Kiyoomi, making Kiyoomi’s mouth dry. He could smell Atsumu’s aftershave, and it had been so long since he had this man inside of him.

Kiyoomi pulled Atsumu in by his collar and kissed him. His hands clasped over Atsumu’s shoulders as Atsumu consumed Kiyoomi.

He had missed this man so much. So fucking much.

Atsumu may have only been gone for two weeks, but he hadn’t left Kiyoomi’s mind since he received that text.

As Kiyoomi looked up into Atsumu’s eyes, he felt the longing of the past two weeks that Atsumu had been gone. Now that he was within his grasp, he didn’t want to let go. 

He scared himself, but he didn’t want to run. Not from Atsumu. Not now.

He pulled him back into another kiss before pushing him away.

“Shower time.”

Kiyoomi unclipped Umeko and Kamu-chan from their leashes as Atsumu shut and locked the door. Kiyoomi took off his jacket before leading Atsumu to the bathroom.

He stripped down and tugged Atsumu close to strip him down too. Heated kisses and touches were shared as the water was turned on.

The lube and condoms underneath the sink were pulled out, and Kiyoomi braced himself against the shower wall, water slicking over his skin as he looked back at Atsumu.

“Prep me?”

Kiyoomi’s hooded gaze watched Atsumu pour lube onto his fingers before spreading Kiyoomi to get between his cheeks. Atsumu leaned over Kiyoomi’s back, pressing into him as he nipped along the back of his neck.

“Missed ya, Omi-kun. Couldn’t wait ya get back here and see yer face.”

Something stirred within Kiyoomi. They hadn’t defined their relationship, but Kiyoomi had been exclusively fucking Atsumu. No one else. The other man was an intoxicating nuisance who has managed to get under Kiyoomi’s skin and worm his way into his life.

Kiyoomi couldn’t complain though, not when he had missed Atsumu these past couple weeks. At first, Kiyoomi thought he just missed his fuck buddy.

He realized midway through last week that he missed Atsumu’s presence. His teasing jokes. His support at games. His surprise appearance on days Kiyoomi had a test. His commentary on their walks. And of course, Kiyoomi missed Kamu-chan too.

Atsumu had managed to invade almost every aspect of Kiyoomi’s life, and Kiyoomi wanted him to stay.

As Atsumu pulled out his fingers and slid in his cock, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but feel love. He was fulfilled and satisfied.

Atsumu’s panting breath echoed in Kiyoomi’s ear. “ _Fuck_! Ya take me so well, Omi-kun. Have ya missed my cock? Have ya been able to satisfy yerself without me?”

A whine clawed it’s way out of Kiyoomi. Atsumu had a pension for dirty talk, and it never failed to make Kiyoomi feel more turned on.

“Missed you. Glad you’re back safe.”

“Glad I made it back alive to ya.” Atsumu said, right before he spanked him.

Kiyoomi cried out as the pain blossomed from Atsumu’s hand. This was a trick Atsumu used sometimes when he said something he didn’t mean to say. The words before Atsumu’s spanking didn’t register right away in Kiyoomi’s mind. Atsumu distracted him successfully for the time being.

More smacks came down on Kiyoomi’s ass as Atsumu pounded into him. It was like Atsumu was trying to ensure that Kiyoomi wouldn’t forget him by leaving his handprints on his skin. Marking Kiyoomi even after Atsumu left. Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu wouldn’t be forgotten, even if he did leave.

Kiyoomi already loved him.

The realization was shocking in a muted way.

Kiyoomi loved Atsumu. They’d barely been seeing each other for 4 months, but it was true.

Another hard smack came down on his ass, and Kiyoomi cried out again.

“Sound so pretty fer me, Omi-kun. Taking me so well while yer letting me do this to ya.” Another smack, and then Atsumu dug his fingers into Kiyoomi’s hip, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Atsumu, please, touch me.”

“Hmm? Touch ya where, Omi-kun? I am touching ya. Right here.” Atsumu squeezed his hand around Kiyoomi’s hip as he pulled him back onto his cock, spearing Kiyoomi and leaving him a moaning mess.

“My cock! Atsumu please touch my cock.”

Atsumu hummed again, his chest pressing into Kiyoomi’s back as he wrapped his hand around him and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

And as Kiyoomi reached his orgasm with Atsumu’s hands bruising his hip and wrapped around his cock, he echoed the sentiment only in his mind. ‘I love you, Atsumu.’

After Atsumu reached his climax moments later, the two properly showered. Kiyoomi invited Atsumu to stay for dinner, and they shared a meal.

Kiyoomi approached the subject from earlier.

“What did you mean, you’re glad you got back alive?”

Atsumu froze with his chopsticks midway to his mouth. He lowered them without taking a bite and stared a Kiyoomi. “Ya caught that, huh?”

Kiyoomi nodded, watching Atsumu.

“Well...I told ya I was helping my brother’s boyfriend get things sorted out, right?”

Again, another nod.

“Well, he was involved in some major shit...uh I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to tell ya.” Atsumu looked down at the table.

Kiyoomi was unsure he was allowed to hear about this part of Atsumu’s life. They weren’t anything more than friends with benefits, right? Kiyoomi wanted more, but could he ask for it?

Then, Atsumu continued. “I understand if ya don’t wanna keep up our arrangement after this.” Atsumu looked back up at Kiyoomi, catching his eye and pinning Kiyoomi in place with the intense look in his gaze. "Suna, my brother’s boyfriend, was involved in a crime organization down in Osaka. Things turned south, and he fled here. To Tokyo. Remember that guy I met back in the café a couple weeks ago?”

Kiyoomi nodded. Atsumu had clapped a stranger on the back, but Kiyoomi had thought he was just an old friend. Looks like he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Yeah. That was Suna. I asked him what he was doin’ in Tokyo, and I had to get involved after my boss gave me the okay.”

“Your boss?”

Atsumu glanced away. “I work for a...it’s not a crime organization. But it’s a…it’s sort of like a company for hire. We can work for crime syndicates, or we can work for the police, or we can work for individuals. Final decisions are up to my boss, though. He gives us our jobs, and we complete them.”

This was a lot. “And what kind of job do you do?”

“Spy work, mostly. Hacking, gathering intel from people, creating new identities and erasing old ones on occasion.”

“Erasing old ones? What? Like...like killing?”

Atsumu flinched. It would have been imperceptible if Kiyoomi hasn’t been watching him so closely. “I don’t like ta, but I do when I have ta.”

This was too much. “Anything else you want to share?”

“I’ve shared all I could fer now, Omi-Omi. I’ll get in trouble if I say any more. I actually probably told ya too much anyway.” Atsumu finally met his gaze again, and Kiyoomi saw something like anxiety in Atsumu. “Are ya gonna kick me out?”

Kiyoomi’s perspective shifted in the span of minutes. He still felt love toward Atsumu, but Atsumu was...he was dangerous. A lot of things started to make sense. Kamu-chan for one. Kamu was an Akita Inu. Largely used for hunting and protection. If Atsumu was involved with dangerous people, it stood to reason he would have a guard dog. Other things too like how Atsumu knew how to search up information Kiyoomi needed for his report, but he used a Tor web browser. Why he insisted Kiyoomi use a VPN when he found out that Kiyoomi didn’t. Why he disappeared for two weeks and never answered Kiyoomi’s follow up texts.

Atsumu was from an entirely different … well, maybe that wasn’t entirely true.

Kiyoomi thought back to his breakup with Ushijima. His parents had been concerned over Kiyoomi’s image if he were to have rumors flying around about him being gay while he was getting scouted for professional teams. He would graduate with his degree at the end of next semester, and he was being watched by multiple pro teams. Had been for almost a year now. It was a passing comment his mother made to his father that came to him now.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we ensured Kiyoomi’s success by making sure Ushijima-san doesn’t slander our son’s name? Would could always hire-“

His dad had cut off his mother’s sentence, but Kiyoomi had made sure neither of his parents did anything 

“You said you get hired by individuals. Individuals with a lot of money?”

Atsumu blinked, his confusion evident. “Uh, ya. Usually the individual clients are wealthy.”

Kiyoomi thought some more. Atsumu’s job was just another facet of Kiyoomi’s world. Another way to keep up appearances.

One thing Kiyoomi liked about Atsumu was that he never kept up appearances. Even now when he was worried about Kiyoomi’s reaction, he was unexplainably himself. He hadn’t lied, and he told Kiyoomi as much as he could.

Kiyoomi let out a long breath as he reached the conclusion he had been set on from the start.

“It’s fine.”

Silence met his statement, and Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Not that I’m complainin’ but what? Omi-kun! I could...I’ve done things! Unspeakable things! How can ya just be okay with that?”

How could he just be okay with that? Maybe Kiyoomi was a little off balance because of the two big realizations he had made today. Maybe love made him blind. Maybe it was because Atsumu was one thing in his life his parents wouldn’t be able to control.

“It’s sweet that you want to protect me, but I come from a family of wealth and influence. I know about the ugliness of society. I’m fairly certain my parents wanted to hire an organization like yours to ensure my future before I stopped them. It’s not that out there that I would accept you as you are. Is it, Atsumu?”

Atsumu was quiet for a few more moments before a big sigh escaped. “Well, if yer sure, Omi-kun. I’m not gonna argue with ya.”

Kiyoomi nodded, and he turned back to his meal. 

It seemed Atsumu wasn’t quite done yet though.

“You can leave any time ya want, Omi-Omi. Don’t be afraid I’ll come after ya or nothing. I won’t. I’m not that big of a dick.”

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes. “I’m not staying because I’m scared of backlash, Atsumu. I’m staying because” I love you. “I happen to enjoy your friendship. And Umeko would be sad if Kamu-chan suddenly disappeared from her life.”

At the sound of their names, the two dogs in question wandered in to beg for some food.

“Ah, so that’s it, Omi-kun. Yer using me fer my dog. Figures. Kamu-chan is a little cutie, ain’t he?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, but he hid a smile behind his hand. He had no idea how he fell so hard for this idiot, but he wouldn’t take it back for anything.

~*~*~*~

With fall coming to an end, Atsumu decided that it was probably time for Kiyoomi to meet the most important family member in his life: Osamu.

The twins had been living in Tokyo now for almost half a year. Atsumu had told Meian that he wanted to stay in Tokyo to make sure that his brother and Suna were safe. Meian allowed it, for now.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu had been...he wouldn’t call it dating but they were seeing each other for almost half a year now. Atsumu thought it was time to introduce Kiyoomi to his twin. He had told Kiyoomi many stories, but their schedules never worked out for a meet up.

So, dinner with Osamu.

Atsumu insisted on hosting, but Osamu insisted on preparing the food. “Don’t want ta poison him, ‘Tsumu.”

“Fuck off, ‘Samu. Just ‘cause you got hired at that fancy restaurant doesn’t mean shit.”

“Jealousy is a bad color on ya, brother.”

Either way, Osamu ended up in his kitchen, cooking for the three of them half an hour before Kiyoomi was set to arrive.

“Ya really like him, huh?” Osamu asked while he prepared a beef curry dish.

Atsumu nodded. “I didn’t think I’d ever meet anyone like him, ta be honest.”

Osamu could only nod solemnly. “I understand that.”

Osamu had been getting even closer to Suna ever since they came back from Osaka. Suna returned to working at the restaurant Osamu was employed at, and Atsumu had teased Osamu about his obvious crush on their old friend. 

A knock on the door interrupted their talk, and Atsumu went over to open it. Kiyoomi was there, bundled up in a scarf and coat. His cheeks were red, Atsumu wanted to kiss him. So he did.

Kiyoomi smiled and followed him inside.

He introduced Osamu to Kiyoomi, the two immediately hitting it off when Atsumu tripped on the rug and nearly died falling down.

The traitors.

“Better watch your footing, Miya.”

“And he says he’s the better twin.”

When Osamu and Kiyoomi shared a smile, Atsumu knew he was in trouble. Over dinner, the two of them talked about Atsumu’s embarrassing stories, ranging from childhood to adulthood. Atsumu could hardly defend himself when it was two against one.

This topic of discussion continued throughout dinner, while cleaning up, and even now as they were relaxing in the living room. When Atsumu tried to retaliate by telling embarrassing stories about Osamu or Kiyoomi, they would pretend he wasn’t even talking. The bastards.

It was after the third attempt when Kiyoomi said, “You’re so damn petty, Miya.”

“Damn right, I’m pretty.” Atsumu flashed a smirk at Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi crossed his arms with an unimpressed expression on his face. “I said petty.”

Osamu laughed heartily at Kiyoomi’s reply. “Looks like ya found yerself someone who can keep ya in yer place.”

Atsumu frowned over at Osamu. “Shuddup. Unless ya want ta talk about _Suna_.”

Osamu paled quickly and waved his hand. “I’m going ta sleep. Have fun, loser. Kiyoomi, it was nice ta meet ya finally.” Osamu bowed politely before turning and heading back to his own apartment, Atsumu stood and locked the door behind his brother. When he turned around, Kiyoomi was standing behind him.

It was time to have some fun.

“Omi-kun, that wasn’t very nice of ya.”

Kiyoomi turned to look at him, only to have Atsumu back him up. While Kiyoomi was taller than him, Atsumu had more muscle mass. He crowded the wing spiker until his back was almost touching the apartment wall.

“What d'ya say? Hmm, Omi-kun? Gonna apologize ta me? Treat me right? Get on yer knees fer me? Gonna suck me off? Make me scream yer name?”

Atsumu’s gaze heated more when Kiyoomi’s eyes glazed over. “Don’t be ridiculous. Your apartment floor isn’t clean.”

A grin pulled at Atsumu’s lips as he crowded in close, hot breath ghosting over Kiyoomi’s ear. “I cleaned today, Omi-kun. From top to bottom. Just fer you.”

Kiyoomi’s hand clutched at Atsumu’s jacket, tugging him closer before pushing him away. Looks like Kiyoomi didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Probably still not clean.”

Atsumu chuckled a laugh at that. Kiyoomi was always so stubborn, especially whenever he got like this. Atsumu would just have to work a little harder to break down Kiyoomi’s resolve.

He tugged on Kiyoomi’s jacket and led him down the hallway. Atsumu pushed the door to his bedroom open. Kamu-chan was asleep on his dog bed. Atsumu said a mental apology to his dog before kicking him out of the bedroom. Kamu-chan would be fine on the couch for a few hours.

Sliding his gaze back to Kiyoomi after his bedroom door was shut, Atsumu dragged his gaze from head to toe. Kiyoomi’s cheeks flushed as he fidgeted with his jacket.

Cute.

“Strip fer me, Omi-kun.”

A shuddering breath left Kiyoomi as Atsumu sat in the vacant chair that was usually occupied by his jackets this time of year. It really was a good thing he cleaned for this.

Anticipation welled up as Kiyoomi stripped off his jacket and cardigan. He was left in his tight, long-sleeved Under Armour and his black slacks. 

Atsumu stretched his arm out, beckoning Kiyoomi to come closer. Kiyoomi went obediently, grasping his hand with Atsumu’s.

Atsumu tugged him down, Kiyoomi pliantly kneeling between Atsumu’s thighs. It was giving Atsumu a headrush.

“Suck me, Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi’s tongue darted out between his lips, wetting them in anticipation as he slid his hands up Atsumu’s thighs. He unbuckled Atsumu’s jeans and stroked him lightly over his boxers.

The sensations made Atsumu impatient. He ran his hand through Kiyoomi’s curls before gripping tightly. “Don’t have all night here, Omi-kun. On with it.”

Atsumu watched Kiyoomi’s jaw clench at that, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Atsumu out and breathed a hot breath over him. Kiyoomi looked up, making eye contact with Atsumu. A grin curled his lips before he lapped at Atsumu’s slit.

Atsumu’s head fell back as a breathy groan escaped. Fuck, but if that didn’t feel incredible. Kiyoomi was incredible. Atsumu still hardly believed that he stayed after he learned the truth about Atsumu. It had been a rocky two months from when he told Kiyoomi the truth, but they had mostly sorted out their situation.

Atsumu had been surprised but happy when Kiyoomi kept coming back to him. He didn’t know why or how, but he wasn’t going to argue over it. He would protect Kiyoomi as best he could in case anyone came after him in order to get to Atsumu. Atsumu didn’t think that was likely to happen. Not in Tokyo anyway. Atsumu was fairly anonymous in Tokyo. No knowledge meant no one to come after him. He was content with that. He would be content to stay in Tokyo with Kiyoomi.

That realization made him pause. He was happy here in Tokyo. Happier than he’d been back in Osaka. He wanted to keep living here with Kiyoomi. He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but it was something he wanted to keep. Kiyoomi was someone Atsumu wanted to keep.

Kiyoomi’s wet heat swallowed him down, returning Atsumu’s thoughts to the beautiful man kneeling between his legs. The warm, wet sensation clouded Atsumu’s mind as he focused on how good the other man felt around him, pulling back and swallowing him down over and over.

Atsumu tightened his grip on Kiyoomi’s hair. “My turn, Omi-kun.” He pulled Kiyoomi off of his cock, appreciating how red the other man’s lips were.

Atsumu nudged Kiyoomi back a step before standing and pulling Kiyoomi’s hair forward, so that his mouth was right in front of his cock. Kiyoomi’s mouth opened, giving a wet kiss to the head.

“Relax for me, Omi-kun.”

As Kiyoomi’s mouth dropped open more, Atsumu slid his cock back inside. His hips bucked shallowly a few times before he found a satisfying rhythm and started fucking in and out of Kiyoomi’s mouth, still gripping him by the hair. He felt another rush using Kiyoomi like this.

“Fuck, Omi- Ya really that desperate for it? Lettin’ me use ya like this?”

The only answer Kiyoomi could give was a tightening of his lips.

“What’s that, Omi-kun? I can’t hear ya when yer mouth is full.”

A vibrating hum was his next answer, and Atsumu let out a quiet chuckle.

“Stuffed so full- can’t even talk around my cock, Omi-kun, so filthy~”

Atsumu’s hips picked up pace as he felt his release building. He let out a warning, “‘m gonna cum.”

Kiyoomi hummed again, but he let Atsumu continue fucking his mouth. Atsumu let out a groan as he spilled down Kiyoomi’s throat. He dragged his cock out before he was completely done though, coating Kiyoomi’s tongue with his cum as he pulled back.

He didn’t know what possessed him to stick his fingers in Kiyoomi’s mouth to make him keep his cum on his tongue as he scooped some out and rubbed it over Kiyoomi’s lips.

Kiyoomi gave him a complete look of disgust. He almost reached up to wipe it away before admitting defeat and licking it from his lips.

“That was absolutely the most disgusting thing you’ve ever done to me.”

A quiet chuckle left Atsumu. “C’mon, Omi-kun, ya wouldn’t have let me do it if ya didn’t want it.”

A heavy sigh escaped from Kiyoomi. “Just fuck me already.”

“No sense of romance, Omi-kun. I’m disappointed.”

Romance? Was that what Atsumu wanted? Watching as Kiyoomi stood and tugged off his remaining clothes, Atsumu thought yeah. That is what he wanted. Feelings of affection and want and companionship welled up in Atsumu. Dare he call it love?

Kiyoomi’s hands brought him back yet again as the other man stripped Atsumu: taking off his jacket, pulling up his shirt, and pushing down his pants and boxers.

“Wouldn’t call that romance, Miya. Bed, now.”

Atsumu allowed himself to be directed to the bed. He needed a few minutes before he could go again, but Kiyoomi helped the process along by putting his glorious body on display. Atsumu’s earlier thoughts were pushed away by the pressing thought of ‘can’t wait to get inside of him.’

“C'mere, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi crawled onto the bed, sitting on top of Atsumu’s thighs. “Lemme prepare ya, Omi-Omi.”

Atsumu reached for the lube he had conveniently left out on the bedside table. He popped the cap and spread some lube over his fingers. Rubbing it to warm it up, he kissed Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi responded quickly, licking into Atsumu’s mouth as their tongues danced together. Atsumu’s hand gripped Kiyoomi’s hip while his lubed up digits prodded at Kiyoomi’s entrance. A gasp left his lips while Atsumu’s lips curled into a smile.

Adorable.

Atsumu filled Kiyoomi up slowly, the drag of his fingers driving Kiyoomi insane.

“Ats- _mmh, please-_ Inside. Need you- _fuck_!”

A chuckle left Atsumu at Kiyoomi’s cute moans. “Well, if ya insist~”

Atsumu pulled out his three fingers from Kiyoomi and grabbed the condom on the bedside table. Kiyoomi took it from his hands, tore the wrapper open, and rolled it over Atsumu’s cock himself.

Atsumu flipped their positions so Kiyoomi was laying on his back with Atsumu looming over him, comfortable between Kiyoomi’s spread thighs.

“Ready, Omi-Omi?”

A breathy groan left Kiyoomi’s lips as Atsumu rubbed his fingers over Kiyoomi’s entrance before positioning his tip to enter. “Here we go, Omi-kun. Nice ‘n easy.”

Kiyoomi let out a low moan as Atsumu seated himself deep. He waited for Kiyoomi to adjust, plucking at his nipples and causing more beautiful noises to spill from Kiyoomi’s lips.

“Atsumu-- move already.”

A hum and Atsumu dipped his head down to kiss Kiyoomi as he started moving his hips. Kiyoomi met his thrusts, driving them both wild as Atsumu found Kiyoomi’s sweet spot.

Kiyoomi was unable to keep up the kissing as his head fell back and his moans got louder.

“Fuck-- Right there, Atsu- _ummhh-_ yes!” Kiyoomi’s hands were clutching at Atsumu’s back; Atsumu felt the sting of nails dragging into his skin.

It just excited him more. He wanted Kiyoomi’s marks on him. Claiming him, just as Atsumu was claiming Kiyoomi.

He dipped his head down and started pressing light bites and kisses to Kiyoomi’s collarbone and shoulders. Atsumu’s hand cupped Kiyoomi’s thigh, bringing it up and wrapping it around his waist. Kiyoomi caught the hint and brought his other leg up to meet it.

His moans got louder as the angle changed, Atsumu starting to breathe out his own noises. They were both so close. Atsumu just needed Kiyoomi to cum for him.

He let go of Kiyoomi’s leg to grip his cock. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum down the head and shaft. Kiyoomi’s voice was higher. “ _Mmm-fuck!_ Atsumu _, please, I’m close-_ ” 

“I got ya, Omi-kun. Come fer me.” Atsumu dragged his hand up and down Kiyoomi’s cock, trying to match his own thrusts in and out of Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi clenched around him and dropped his head back as he let out a long moan. Cum spurted from him, coating his stomach and Atsumu’s hand.

Atsumu stroked him through it before chasing his own release, spilling moments later as Kiyoomi continued clenching around him.

“ _Fuck,_ Omi-kun. Yer so good fer me. Coming fer me when I asked ya to. Such a good boy.” Atsumu dipped his head down to kiss Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi kissing him back languidly.

Pulling back, Atsumu made a face at the mess they made on blankets. Oh well. Fucking Kiyoomi was worth the cleanup.

Atsumu hopped out of bed, tying and throwing the condom in the bathroom trash can. He came back to the bedroom to find Kiyoomi’s heavy lidded gaze blinking slowly. Atsumu chuckled at the sight. He looked so cute. When Atsumu reached him, he wiped Kiyoomi down, getting him cleaned up.

“Thanks, love.” Kiyoomi slurred before his eyes shut, becoming dead to the world.

Atsumu, on the other hand, was jolted by those words.

Kiyoomi...love...what?

Did Kiyoomi love him?

His thoughts raced as he forced himself to relax. He threw the washcloth in the hamper and laid down beside Kiyoomi, pulling him into a warm embrace. Kiyoomi felt perfect in his arms, and Atsumu’s thoughts were drawn back to his earlier musings. He wanted to keep Kiyoomi, and he wanted to keep his lifestyle in Tokyo. He would have to get a new job but-

Would Meian let him quit? That was something Atsumu would have to find out for himself first.

He pulled a blanket over their forms and tucked Kiyoomi in closer.

One realization was enough for tonight. He’d deal with the details later.

“G’night, Omi-kun. My love.”

~*~*~*~

Kiyoomi’s droopy eyes opened in the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window. Odd, his apartment faced south. There shouldn’t be any sunlight coming in through--

That’s when he jolted awake. He was at Atsumu’s apartment. He had spent the night here. They had sex.

Kiyoomi had called him love.

Well, he hadn’t been kicked out immediately. Kiyoomi forced himself to relax and turned to look at the warm presence he felt curled behind him.

Atsumu was sleeping peacefully with Kamu-chan curled up at the bottom of the bed.

Come to think of it, Kiyoomi was pretty sure that Atsumu should have kicked him out by now. He took it as a good sign that he didn’t.

Maybe...it was okay that he was allowed to stay.

Atsumu probably wanted to talk about the love thing.

Kiyoomi did too. He did. Love Atsumu, that is. He’s loved him for a while now, and the endearment just slipped from his lips at a time when he was too vulnerable to stop it. He wouldn’t run from this. He wouldn’t run from Atsumu.

So, Kiyoomi dragged himself out of bed and took a shower before making them both breakfast. He was lucky Atsumu had some rice and ketchup in the fridge to make omurice, since it was Kiyoomi’s best breakfast dish.

He heard the shower turn on when he was making the first one, and it turned off just as he finished the second one. Kiyoomi debated on having this conversation in bed, rather than at the dinner table; but then he remembered his principles and set the table for two. Honestly, who could eat in bed?

Atsumu wandered into the kitchen minutes later, he seemed surprised to see Kiyoomi standing there.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and interrupted Atsumu before the other could say something insufferable. “Yes, I stayed. Yes, I called you love last night. I wanted to talk about that. I also made breakfast.”

Kiyoomi gestured to the two plates sitting next to each other on the table.

Atsumu blinked a few times before he nodded. “Well, thanks Omi-kun. I appreciate it.”

Kiyoomi nodded and took his seat, placing two glasses of water down. Atsumu reached for his water first before digging in.

“This is really good, Omi-Omi!”

A smile curled Kiyoomi’s lips. “Thank you.” He took a bite of his own meal before looking up at Atsumu. The sun was shining in through the window, highlighting Atsumu’s hair and his warm skin tone. It made him seem ethereal, and Kiyoomi couldn’t look away.

Atsumu glanced up at him, tilting his head in question.

Kiyoomi smiled back. “Just the lighting is really good in your kitchen.”

“Oh…”

Atsumu became quiet, looking back at Kiyoomi.

“I love ya too, Omi-Omi. ‘M not just sayin’ that ‘cause you said it either. It’s...it’s been like this fer a while. Just finally realized it.”

Another smile graced Kiyoomi’s lips as he leaned forward and kissed Atsumu.

When the two separated, Atsumu asked, “Stay for a while, Omi-Omi?”

“Of course, love.”

~*~*~*~

“Meian.”

“Atsumu, I didn’t expect to hear back from you. Is this about your vacation?”

“I quit.”

The silence on the other end of the line seemed to last forever. Eventually though, he heard the tell-tale signs of Meian’s laughter. Atsumu was...confused but relieved.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. When you didn’t come back right away after the EJP incident, I wasn’t holding my breath for your return. Even started looking for a replacement. I just didn’t expect you to leave so soon though.”

Atsumu didn’t know how to respond to that, so he waited.

“I figure something incredible must have happened with you, but Tokyo was always like that. That city and the people who live there could always change a man. I’m happy for you, Atsumu. If you want out, I won’t hold that against you. Do know, though, that you’ll have to watch out for yourself.”

Atsumu hummed. “You’re not...mad? Not gonna force me to stay?”

Meian laughed again. “There was a reason I kept your missions on a need to know basis, Atsumu. If you, Bokuto, Hinata, Inunaki, any of you wanted out, I would let you go. You don’t know any information that’ll be detrimental to my organization. And I don’t think you have any malicious intent toward me...do you?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Then it looks like we’re done. I hope whoever you met...I hope they’re worth it. If you ever need a job though, feel free to give me a ring. Have a happy, long life, Atsumu.”

The line disconnected, and Atsumu stared at his phone. That was the strangest interaction he had ever had with Meian, including their first meeting. Looking at his blank screen, Meian’s last words echoed in his mind. Have a happy, long life.

Looking into the kitchen, he watched Kiyoomi tell Kamu and Umeko to sit before giving them each a strip of bacon. He must have caught Atsumu staring because he turned to him and gave him a soft smile, which Atsumu returned.

Yeah, Kiyoomi was worth it. A happy, long life was definitely in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Nia!!! :D 
> 
> Some side notes: The MSBY is not a criminal organization. They do work with criminal organizations, but they also work with the police. It depends on what MSBY can gain or lose. Also, everyone in MSBY is hired, so they can leave at any time.
> 
> I have the personnel headcanon that Kiyoomi’s fashion choices are questionable, and he would absolutely wear sports clothes with his fancy clothes ahahahaha 
> 
> For anyone curious, Kamu (かむ) means to chew or bite, so Atsumu essentially named his dog chewy and Umeko (梅子) is a feminine given name, meaning plum. So Kiyoomi basically named his dog after umeboshi 
> 
> Last fun fact: Nippon Terriers are extremely rare, even in Japan, so when Atsumu made the mental comment “Made sense.” when he first sees Kiyoomi, it’s because Kiyoomi is dressed in fancy clothing, so he must be rich because he can afford to own a very rare dog


End file.
